Not Everything's Perfect
by Sami Jay
Summary: Buffy, Angel and Co. go to Hemery High in L.A.They’re Best Friends and nextdoor neighbors, but Angel loves Buffy and she loves him, but each don’t know. What happens when the new girl Eve starts dating Angel? Will Buffy move on like he did?
1. Introductions

**Title**: Not Everything's Perfect

**Author**: Sammy Jay

**Summary**: **AU**. Buffy, Angel and Co. go to Hemery High in L.A. She's Head Cheerleader and he's Captain of the Football Team. They're Best Friends and next-door neighbors, but Angel loves Buffy and she loves him, but each don't know. What happens when the new girl Eve starts dating Angel? Will Buffy "move like he did? Or Fight for her love?" Read A Find Out!

(I suck at Summaries)

**Pairing**: B/A eventually,

**Rating**: PG, NC-17 eventually.

**Introductions: **They are all Popular

**Buffy Anne Summers**: Parents: Joyce and Hank Summers. Siblings: Dawn (younger), Riley (older) and Oz (twin). Senior at Hemery. She's 18 years old and single for now. Is cousin with Tara and Faith who are sisters. Best Friends with Willow, Cordelia, Fred and Anya. All on the Cheerleading Squad. Buffy being Head Cheerleader. Also Best friend with the guys, especially Angel. POPULAR

**Liam (Angel) Giles**: Parents: Rupert and Jenny Giles. Siblings: Connor (younger) and Kathy (younger). Also a senior at Hemery and is also 18 and single for now. Cousins' with Spike and Doyle. Best Friends with Gunn, Doyle, Wesley, Oz, Xander and Lesley. All on the football team. Angel being Captain. Also best friends with the girls, especially Buffy. POPULAR

**THE GIRLS**

**Willow Rosenberg**: Parents: Ira and Sharon (not sure) Rosenberg. Siblings: Anya and Kate (They're Triplets). A senior at Hemery and is 18 along with Anya and Kate and dating Daniel (Oz) Summers. Cousins' with Lesley, Wesley and Cordelia. Same friends as Buffy and Angel. POPULAR

**Cordelia Chase**: Parents: Robbie and Lyla Chase. Siblings: Lesley (older) and Wesley (older) they're Twins. A junior at Hemery and is 17 and dating Xander Harris. No cousin that we know. Same friends as Buffy and Angel. POPULAR

**Winfred (Fred) Burkle**: Parent: Wayne and Carol Burkle. No siblings. A senior at Hemery and 18 and dating Gunn. Is Cousins with Xander Harris. Same friends. POPULAR.

**Anya Rosenberg**: Same parents, siblings and cousins as Willow and Kate. Is18 and a senior at Hemery and single. Have the same friends. POPULAR

**Kate Rosenberg**: Same parents, siblings and cousins as Willow and Anya. Is 18 and a senior attending Hemery. Is dating Buffy's brother Riley. Have the same friends.

**Dawn Summers**: Same parents and cousins as Buffy , Oz and Riley. She's 16 and a sophomore at Hemery High and is dating Connor Giles. Has friends of her own. POPULAR

**Faith Wilkins**: Parents: Richard (the Mayor of LA) and Michelle Wilkins. Sibling: Tara Wilkins with Buffy, Oz, Dawn and Riley. Is 18 and a senior at Hemery High and dating Spike. Same friends. POPULAR

**Tara Wilkins**: Same as Faith basically but isn't dating Spike and is 19 attending U.C.L.A as a freshman, along with Spike and likes him and has a few of the same friends as them both.

THE GUYS 

**Gunn Ryder**: Parents: Ashanti and Jack Ryder. An only child and no cousins that we know of. Are 17 and a junior at Hemery. And is dating Fred. Have the same friends. POPULAR

**Allen Francis Doyle**: Parents: Live in Scotland, he's Irish though. An only child, but a stepbrother Spike. Cousins with Angel. 17 a junior at Hemery and is single. Have the same friends. POPULAR

**Wesley Chase**: Same Parents and friends as Cordelia and Lesley. Siblings are Cordelia (younger) and Lesley (his twin). Is 18 and a senior at Hemery. Is currently single. POPULAR

**Lesley Chase**: Basically the same as Wesley. POPULAR

**Xander Harris**: Parents: George and Hannah Harris. Only child. Cousins with Fred. Are 17 and a junior at Hemery High. Have the same friends. POPULAR

**Daniel (Oz) Summers**: Basically the same as Buffy except is dating Willow. POPULAR

**Riley Summers**: Same parents and cousins as Buffy, Oz and Dawn. Is 20 and attending U.C .L.A as a sophomore and is dating Kate Rosenberg. Have different friends who we don't want to know.

**Connor Giles**: Same parents and cousins as Angel. Is 16 and a sophomore at Hemery High and is dating Buffys' sister Dawn. Have the same friends as Dawn. POPULAR

**William (Spike) Doyle**: Same parents, cousins and friends as Doyle and a few friends of his own he's 19 and is a freshman at U.C.L.A. and is dating Faith.

(We will meet Kathy but she's not an important part of the story and will meet a few of the parents and anon cousins?)


	2. First Day

**Title**: Not Everything's Perfect

**Author**: Sammy Jay

**Summary**: AU. Buffy and Angel and Co. go to Hemery High in L.A. She's Head Cheerleader and he's Captain of the Football Team. They're Best Friends and next-door neighbors, but Angel loves Buffy and she loves him, but each don't know. What happens when the new girl Eve starts dating Angel? Will Buffy "move like he did? Or Fight for her love?" Read A Find Out!

(I suck at Summaries)

**Pairing**: B/A eventually

**Rating**: PG, NC-17 eventually.

'Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep' her alarm went off

"BUFFY, OZ, DAWN!" her mom yelled from down stairs.

"I'M UP MOM!" Buffy yelled back down.

"Ugh, School." She moaned as she turned off her alarm.

It was her first day back at school. Summer was finished. She moaned again as she got out of bed.

She went to the bathroom, took at shower and brushed her teeth, dried her hair and fixed it up and applied on her make-up not that she even needed it.

She came into her room. She looked into her closet and pulled out her Cheerleading Uniform. She smiled at it and put it on.

She looked at herself in the mirror and was happy with her appearance. She picked up her school bag and her books and bounced down stairs.

She saw her dad and kissed him on the cheek "Good Morning"

"Wow! You're happy and it's first day back, that's a surprise." Joyce said to her daughter.

"I just can't wait to see my friends." She replied.

"Are your brother and sister up yet?" Hank asked her.

"Um, I honestly don't know." She told her father.

"What time is Angel picking you up at?" Joyce asked her.

"Em probably…" she started but was interrupted by a horn beeping, " Now, bye mom, bye dad love ya." She shouted them as she walked out of the kitchen and out the front door to see her best friend sitting in his Mustang Convertible along the path. She jogged up towards it and hopped in the car with out opening them door.

"Why do you always do that, why can't you just open the door?" Angel asked her, joking though.

"Oh well hello to you to." Buffy said to him.

"Hey I was kidding, but kinda serious, why do you do that?" he asked again.

"I dunno, it's jut better, I like doing it like that, it's more fun." She told him.

"Oh OK then." He said and started the engine and drove of to school.

"So how was your summer, I noticed you were away most of the time." Buffy asked him.

He looked at her." I was visiting my aunt and uncle in Scotland. It's really fun up there, lots of parties." He told her. 'Ugh I love her, stop Angel she only thinks of you as a friend. But those eyes they're georgous and her hair smells like vanilla. Oh God stop it!'

"Angel?" she snapped him out of thoughts, he looked at her again but this time straight in the eyes.

'Ugh he's georgous! I love him! Buffy stop he doesn't like you in that way he only likes you as a friend and so do I but a friend I would date ot even marry. Ok Buffy getting a little ahead of you're self here. Oh God I could swim in his dark chocolate soulful eyes they're georgous. Calm Down!'

"Buffy!" Angel shouted her.

"Ugh, em, what?" Buffy stumbled.

"We're here." He told her.

"Oh right, yeah school, that's where we're going." Buffy rambled on.

"Buffy stop rambling." he told her.

"Ok." she said.

They both got out of the car and met each other at the front of the car.

She saw her brothers' van parked beside Angels' car, "Oh I guess Dawn and Oz are here then." She said looking the van.

"Yeah, I guess so." Angel said.

"Ugh, Angel I wanted to ask you, um did you meet anyone in Scotland while you were there?" She asked with a little self-confidence.

"Um well I met new friends if that's what you meant?" he said a little unsure of her question.

"Um yeah that's what I meant." She said, "That's good that you weren't by yourself the whole time"

"Well Spike and Doyle were there so wasn't all that boring." Angel told her.

"Oh that's good then." She said.

"Right let's go get everyone." He said to her.

"Yeah that's a good idea." She said and followed him to get their friends, with his arm round her shoulder trying to keep it real with the whole best friend thing.

'Ugh I wanna stay here forever' they both thought as they saw their friends sitting in the quad and walked towards them.


	3. New Girl and Soccer

**Title**: Not Everything's Perfect

**Author**: Sammy Jay

**Summary**: AU. The New Girl Eve Comes

**Pairing**: B/A eventually

**Rating**: PG, NC-17 eventually.

---------

"Hey guys!" Xander shouted. 'They look so cute, I hope they will soon get together'

(I know it's weird hearing Xander saying this, but I'm making him a huge B/A Fan).

"Hey Xand Man" Buffy said back and not forgetting the others, "Hey guys!"

And chorus of "Heys" came back to her.

"Hey there's Cordy," Willow pointed out as their junior friend exited her car with her brothers Wesley and Lesley.

"Hey guys!" she said as she sat down beside her boyfriend Xander "How was your summer/"she asked but before anyone could say anything she cut in and told them about her summer. " Ours was great daddy took me shopping in Mall of America it was so much fun and hen we went to London, more shopping and then he took us to New York and we went up The Statue of Liberty it was so cool and also went shopping and then he took us to Japan and…"

"Lemme guess shopping." Angel said. And everyone started laughing

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Cordy asked him.

"Just a wild guess." He said sarcastically.

'We have more things in common now we both be sarcastic' Buffy thought and smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" Willow asked her best friend.

Not noticing that the bell had went for homeroom and that everyone had gone to their homeroom.

"What do you think?" she asked her while gazing at Angel walking with his friends to homeroom.

"Angel?" Willow asked.

"Angel." Buffy confirmed

"You got it bad." She told her friend.

"Yeah, I know." She said.

"Lets catch up with them." She said.

"OK!" Buffy said and they ran up to their friends who were in the same homeroom as them.

--------

Guy's Locker Room

It was now Fourth Period and Buffy, Angel, Gunn, Wesley, Willow, Anya, Faith and Lesley all had P.E (Gym). This is Buffy and Angel's third class together. They sit beside each other in English and Biology. When she has Math he has History, so it's ok so far.

" So Angel, you still got the hots for your best friend Buffy Summers?" Gunn basically shouted for the entire locker room to hear and he heard a lot of gasps.

"Yeah Gunn, you still jerking of to porn?" Angel asked him hopefully embarrassing him and was answered when a bunch of laughter went through the locker room.

" Shut up man!" Gunn said not liking his little joke. " Seriously, you still loving her man?"

"Yeah Gunn I still love her like crazy the only thing is that she doesn't know so don't say anything round about her OK!" Angel sternly told him.

" OK man! I would never do that." Gunn told his Best Friend.

"Thanks." Angel said to Gunn, " You guys as well." He called over for Wesley and Lesley.

" What?" Wesley asked.

" Don't say anything round about Buffy, you know about me and her." Angel told them as well.

" OK Angel we won't, I mean that's what best friends are for isn't it." Lesley said to him.

" OK thanks guys, right lets go out and kick the girls butts at soccer." Angel said boosting the guys up with confidence. With that they ran out onto the field.

--------

Meanwhile in the Girls' Locker Room

" So B you still hang up over your best friend Angel Giles!" Faith practically shouted for all of the girls in their class to hear and they gasped while they were all getting changed into their burgundy shorts and T-Shirts.

" Yeah Faith!" Buffy said back coolly as she put on her T-Shirt.

" What B no comeback?" Faith asked Buffy in disbelief.

"No, because I like my men to be there own, not some Billy Idol Look-A-Like." Buffy said back to her causing the girls to laugh.

"Hey B that's your boyfriends cousin you're talking about there, you better watch it." Faith told her.

" He's not my boyfriend." Buffy told Faith.

" Well what is he then?" Anya asked her.

" I don't know, from what we both know for sure is that we are best friends, and that's all that I think it will ever be." Buffy said disappointed and looking down.

"Hey B, Angel loves you everyone here can see it." Faith assured her.

Buffy looked at a few of the girls in the locker room and they all nodded with agreement on Faith.

"Yeah well it's probably a brotherly love or a best friend love, not a boy friendly love." Buffy told them.

" Ugh, whatever I can't be bothered listening to you mope about a guy you love and who obviously loves you back and that you're both too stupid to see it ok, I'm going out onto the field to speak to _your honey_ and friends, I'll meet you out there ok, GOD!" Faith said in one whole sentence as barged out of the room.

" What's her deal?" Willow asked.

"Spike can't come out tonight he's got night classes tonight." Anya told them both.

"Oh, Faith actually cares for someone." Willow said laughing.

"Right lets go kick they guys butt at soccer." Buffy said boosting the girls up with confidence.

And they ran out on to the football field.

-----------

Football field

The coach blew the whistle, " Alright guys and girls, we're playing soccer and we have a new girl Eve O'Connor" he said as the girl standing beside him waved at the class. She was gazing at Angel and that didn't go unnoticed by Buffy.

'What does she think she's doing, that my man, whoa Buffy calm down, ugh what a bitch.' Buffy thought.

"Now the team captains." The coach said. Scanning through his class he spotted two, " Giles and Summers" he shouted for them. " You guys are captains and Summers you choose first since you a lady and all." Coach said to her.

" Em OK, Gunn" Buffy said.

" Buffy!" Willow whined.

" Sorry Wills, he's good" she told her friend.

It was Angels turn.

" Faith!"

"Willow"

"Wesley"

"Lesley"

"Anya"

They continued until everyone in the class where in a team.

" Ok when I blow my whistle, start ok, ready , set GO!" the coach said and with that he blew his whistle.

Buffy and Gunn kicked off.

Buffy had the ball and passed it to Willow and she scored. This went on until Buffy had the ball ready to score a goal about to make the score 4-5 to her team until she saw Angel coming towards her going for the ball, she tried to turn away but it was too late he had tackled her to the ground. The coach blew the whistle.

"TIMES UP!" he shouted.

Angel was on top of Buffy, they were just looking at each other.

'Now this is a better position for us." Angel thought, he laughed and then she laughed.

He came off of her and gave her his hand to help her up from the ground.

"What was that about tackling me to the ground?" Buffy asked him.

"Nothing, just wanted to see what it was like to be on top of you." Angel said in a sarcastic tone, to himself he was meaning it.

"Ha Ha very funny Angel, now I have to go get changed. Bye!" she said and waved him off before going to get changed. 'It would be so good if he really meant that there'

"Bye!" he shouted back to her.

Before she went into the changing room she saw Eve flirting with Angel, her Angel, well not really, but he felt like her Angel. She looked at them laughing and joking and Angel walked away and left Eve with a smile of approval on her face.

Angel saw Buffy and the hurt look on her face "What's up with her?' he walked towards her.

"Hey! What's up?" Angel asked her.

"What?" She snapped out of her bad thought s of Eve, "Nothing Why?"

" You looked hurt, you OK?" he asked yet again.

" Yeah I'm fine. So what was all that about. You and Eve?" She asked him.

" Oh, she asked me out on a date to the Bronze and I said yes." Angel told her, he hated to tell her about his up coming dates when the only person he wanted to date was right in front of him and she didn't know it.

"Oh, OK… Well I gotta go get changed, bye" she said again to him with that hurt look on her face and she went into the girls locker room then he did the same in the boys.

-------

Almost everyone is at their lunch table talking.

"So Angel a date with the new girl Eve." Xander said. " That's an OK choice"

"Yeah well it's not like anyone else wants to go out with me." Angel said.

Buffy flinched at his remark.

"Angel are you honestly kidding me, you're the most wanted guy in Sunnydale!" Cordy exclaimed.

" Yeah well I did have my eye on one girl but she doesn't seem to notice that I liked her." Angel told Cordy looking at Buffy without her knowing. The guys started to cough and Buffy looked up at him as soon as he said that.

"Who?" Buffy asked.

"What?" he said.

"Who was it that you like?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, just some girl. You don't even know her." He said to her.

"Hey I might know her, she might be a close friend." She said to him.

" Oh you have no idea how close you are to her." Gunn said to her.

"You guys all know and I don't." Buffy said a little hurt at Angel, I mean he told her everything. "Oh, is it Dawn I mean Angel she's my little sister and your little brothers girl friend, come on Angel get with someone your age." Buffy said to him, almost hyperventilating.

" Buffy calm down it's not Dawn." He assured her.

" It's? So you still like her?" Buffy caught him.

" Well… Um… Well yeah I guess." He stumbled.

"Please Angel tell me." Buffy whined.

"No!" Angel said.

"Fine!" Buffy said in a huff. " So we Bronzin' tonight, I know Angel's comin' with us but with Miss. O'Connor, so what about the rest of us we in?" Buffy asked.

" Yeah we're there." They all said then the bell went.

"So see you guys tonight?" Buffy asked them.

"yeah!" they all said again.

"At 7:30" she shouted back at them.

---------

After school in Angels' car.

"So tonight the big date with Eve?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah well it's just a date it's not a big deal." He said to her.

" Yeah well I bagged myself a date tonight as well." She said to him.

His heart crushed." Really. Who?"

"Parker Abrams." She told him. She really hated Parker but he kept asking her out so she accepted. She decided she wanted to make Angel jealous.

" Buffy! I thought you hated him and I mean hated him!" Angel exclaimed.

" Well I decided to give him a chance, plus I don't wanna be the only one without a date tonight. OK" she told him.

"Alright, but anything happens with him or if he does anything to you that you don't like you interrupt me and my date and tell me and you do the same for me ok, deal." He said to her and stuck his hand out for her to shake.

"OK" she agreed and shook his hand.

They were now outside of his house, and he park in his drive - way.

"Ok so have fun at the Bronze I'll see ya tonight ok bye!" she told him and ran into her house before he could even say two words to her. She noticed Oz's van was parked in her drive – way ' Who does he always get here places before me and Angel do I mean we leave before them and everything' she thought as she went into her home to get the biggest fright of her life.

" Hey, you" he said.


	4. Suprises

**Title**: Not Everything's Perfect

**Author**: Sammy Jay

**Summary**: AU. Everyone is at the Bronze, 'bronzin' it' Buffy has a few problems with her and Angels' date.

**Pairing**: B/A eventually

**Rating**: PG, NC-17 eventually.

----------

"Hey you." The person said.

"Oh My God! RILEY!" Buffy said excitedly as she shut the door and ran over to her brother (to whom she hadn't seen since Christmas, which was like 10 months ago) and she gave him a big and I mean big hug.

"Hey sis, how are you?" he asked his little sister.

"I'm good, what about you why are you here? Not that I'm disappointed or anything." She asked her brother

"I'm good too and I'm here because I finished my 3 year course." He told her.

"What? I thought it was 4 years in college not 3." She asked her brother confused.

"Yeah it is, but my course was only 3 years and I got a job offer here in Sunnydale and say hello to the new head chief of Sunnydale police." He told her excitedly.

"What! Oh My God! You're new head chief, but I though you had to be an officer first, ugh who cares. My brother is head chief of Sunnydale!" Buffy shouted loud and proud and jumped to hug him again.

"Thank you, thank you." Riley said to her smiling and waving his hand like the Queen and they walked into the living room and sat down on the three-seat couch.

"Oh God, Kate is gonna be so siked that you're here. I mean she misses you, a lot." Buffy told him.

"Yeah I'm gonna go see her tonight." Riley told her of his plans.

"No, we're all going to the Bronze. You can come and surprise her, it'll be so much fun." She said to him.

"You aren't going yourself are you, has Angel asked you out yet?" Riley asked his sister. He wanted them to date, 'I like Angel, he's good for Buffy and she loves him and I know that he loves her, he told me, but I promised him I wouldn't tell her. Oh just get together someday please.' Riley thought to himself

"I'm going with my date Parker and Angel is going with his date the new girl Eve." Buffy said with a disappointed tone.

"Aw, sweety. Haven't you told him how you feel yet?" He asked her putting his arm around her, comforting her.

"No, but hey I'm fine. Right I gotta go do my homework and get ready for the Bronze and knock a certain someone of his feet, and I'm not talking about my date." She said to her brother giving him a knowing look and stood up walked out the room and up stairs to do what she had planned.

" Such a strange girl." Riley said to himself and got up and went to the police station.

----------

Angel walked into his house and noticed that no one was in 'Strange' he thought.

"Mom! Dad! Anybody!" He shouted throughout his house.

"We're all in the backyard honey!" Jenny shouted to her son.

Angel jogged through the house to the backyard doors and saw that his mom, dad, Connor, Dawn, Kathy, Oz, Joyce and Hank where there.

"Hey, guys. What you all doing here?" Angel asked politely.

"Oh honey there celebrating Riley's homecoming." Jenny informed him.

"Oh, is Riley back? Cool I'll probably see him at the Bronze tonight." Angel said to them. " I'm gonna go do my homework and get ready for my date tonight."

"You have a date, who's the lucky girl?" Joyce asked him before he left.

" It's the lucky new girl Eve O'Connor." Angel said to her making a little joke.

"Oh how lovely, but I always pictured you with my Buffy." Joyce said to him.

Angel's heart was beating so fast it was unbelievable. He started sweating all over, 'Does she know Oh my god!' So he cooled it down and started giggling, "Really? You know me and Buffy are just friends right?"

"Yeah I know but I always thought that there was a little spark between you guys." She told him.

"You think that to?" Jenny asked Joyce leaning over to discuss it.

"Ok, stop talking about me when I am right here, and I'm gonna go do what I had planned. Bye." Angel said, which made everyone look at him and he waved them off as he went into the house and upstairs and ran into his bedroom, threw his bag on the floor and plopped down on his bed and thought.

'Everyone thinks we should be together, even our parents and siblings do and so do I, but the only person that needs to notice this is Buffy. Please sweetheart, please notice it so we can be together." Angel pleaded in his head with her.

He heard music and he got up and walked over to his window and looked into Buffy's window and saw her dancing around in her underwear to Blink 182- Feeling This and he got a hard on and walked away listening to her sing along to it as he went into his joining bathroom to rid of his erection.

\\\  
Get ready for action!  
I got no regret right now (I'm feeling this)  
The air is so cold and low (I'm feeling this)  
Let me go in her room (I'm feeling this)

Let me take off her clothes (I'm feeling this)  
I love all the things you do (I'm feeling this)

Show me the way to bed (I'm feeling this)  
Show me the way you move (I'm feeling this)  
Fuck it, it's such a blur (I'm feeling this)  
I love all the things you do (I'm feeling this)

Fate fell short this time  
Your smile fades in the summer  
Place your hand in mine  
I'll leave when I wanna

Where do we go from here  
Turn all the lights down now  
Smiling from ear to ear (I'm feeling this)  
Our breathing has got too loud (I'm feeling this)  
Show me the bedroom floor (I'm feeling this)  
Show me the bathroom mirror (I'm feeling this)  
We're taking this way too slow (I'm feeling this)  
Take me away from here (I'm feeling this)

Fate fell short this time  
Your smile fades in the summer  
Place your hand in mine  
I'll leave when I wanna

Fate fell short this time  
Your smile fades in the summer  
Place your hand in mine  
I'll leave when I wanna

This place was never the same again  
After you came and went  
How can you say you meant anything different  
To anyone standing alone  
On the street with a cigarette  
On the first night we met

Look to the past  
And remember and smile.  
And maybe tonight  
I can breathe for awhile.  
I'm not in the scene  
I think I'm fallin' asleep  
But then all that it means is  
I'll always be dreaming of you.

Fate fell short this time  
Your smile fades in the summer  
Place your hand in mine  
I'll leave when I wanna

Fate fell short this time  
Your smile fades in the summer  
Place your hand in mine  
I'll leave when I wanna

Fate fell short this time  
Your smile fades in the summer  
Place your hand in mine  
I'll leave when I wanna

Fate fell short this time  
Your smile fades in the summer  
Place your hand in mine  
I'll leave when I wanna

Fate fell short this time  
Your smile fades in the summer  
Place your hand in mine  
I'll leave when I wanna\\\


	5. Not Good Dates

**Title**: Not Everything's Perfect

**Author**: Sammy Jay

**Summary**: AU. Everyone is at the Bronze, 'bronzin' it' Buffy has a few problems with her and Angels' date.

**Pairing**: B/A B/P A/E X/C W/O

**Rating**: NC-17

**Warnings**: Scene with potential rape and this is a really long chapter, the longest one I've ever done and I forgot to put Riley and Kate in it, they are somewhere else for now!

----------

When he got out of the bathroom, he had started to do his homework. He had Math, History and Biology homework, it was quite easy to him but it took long, 'Too much' he thought. When he finished it was just leaving 6:30 and he huffed and stalked towards his bathroom. When he came out he heard Buffy talking on the phone (their houses are pretty closer together and she speaks loudly) to Willow

"Willow I can't help it I like him so much, ever since we've known each other I think" Buffy whined into her phone.

Angel heard this I couldn't help but eavesdrop on her conversation, so he pulled a seat towards the window pretending to read a book incase anyone caught him. He relaxed and continued to listen as she continued to talk.

(Buffy and Willows conversation)

"I don't want to go on a date with Parker, I only accepted his date to make him jealous." She told her best friend (out of the girls)

"Buffy why don't you just tell Angel you like him?" Willow asked her lover torn friend.

"I can't do that Will, if told him how I felt and he doesn't feel the same it will completely ruin our friendship and I couldn't take that risk of losing him." Buffy explained to her.

"Buffy you won't know until you try, and who's to know he might like you or maybe even love you as well." She said to her.

"Willow I see what you're trying to say, maybe I will ask him or talk to him or maybe just say it to him by giving him a kiss and running away." Buffy joked and laughed.

"Well, Buffy I think you should talk to him and let him know slowly if that's ok and then if he likes you as well give him a big, huge kiss." Willow said also joking with the last bit and started laughing.

Buffy let out a huge laugh that the whole world could here. Angel just sat there listening to Buffy's side of the conversation, 'I wonder who they're talking about, well it's not me that's for sure, she doesn't think of me in that way. I'll ask her tonight who it was.' Angel thought to himself. When he heard her laugh he just started laughing as well, 'I love her laugh it's so sweet, such a sweet sweet sound. How does she have this affect on me.' Angel thought to himself again then he heard her saying to Willow in a dreaded voice, "I'm gonna go get ready for my "date" and make a certain man crazy, and no, not my date, bye see ya tonight!" then she put the phone down and went straight to her wardrobe.

'Oh I better get ready for my date too' Angel thought as Buffy said it and went towards wardrobe opened the door and pulled out a pair of black jeans and a light blue shirt a little open at the top and put a black casual suit like jacket and pulled on his shoes picked up his wallet and his car keys and was out the door and into his car on his way to pick up Eve.

Just as he went away Buffy was watching him from her bedroom window as she waited on her date. She was dressed in a black leather mini skirt and black knee length boots, with a blood red tank top 'My makeup is just fine I'm totally fine not too revealing for Parker, but I'm sure Angel will love it, hopefully.' She thought until the horn to Parkers' car gave a loud beep which startled her, she saw him and she grabbed her bag with makeup and her phone and her keys and her black jacket and ran out of the door and down stairs.

"Bye Mom, bye Dad." She yelled as she ran right by them and out in to the cool air and went for Parkers' car that was across the street. When she got in Parkers was making oogling eyes at her and she suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"Summers, you look hot!" Parker exclaimed.

"Thank you Parker, now could you start the car so we can go." Buffy asked him.

"Sure OK." He did as she asked and they drove off towards the Bronze.

They got there at the same time as Angel and Eve. They got out of the car Angel not noticing Buffy. Buffy looked at Eve in total disgust.

"What the hell is she wearing? Come on her skirt is like a belt and her top is in half. Oh My God! How can my Angel like some_thing_ like that!"? Buffy exclaimed to Parker.

"Your Angel?" Parker asked titling his head to her.

"What! Oh um yeah my Angel, I call him that because well hello we're best friends and anyway he says it about me he calls me My Buffy and, and … and…" Buffy rambled on.

"It's ok Buffy I know you like Angel." He told her to stop her from rambling.

"You know?" Buffy asked him disbelief. "How do you know?"

"Anyone can see it." He said to her.

"Oh is it that noticeable?" she asked.

"No, I looked into it." He told her.

"Oh, well ok lets go inside." She said and he guided them inside.

----------

Once inside Buffy saw her friends and she guided them towards the table.

"Hey guys, Where's Angel!" Buffy shouted them over the loud music.

"Hey!" Willow said back gestured for her to come over and she did.

"How's Parker so far?" She asked her.

"Actually, it's OK." She told her, "So far!"

"Really, I thought you would be killing him in 2 seconds." Willow said in disbelief.

"Yeah well it' good, and he knows about me liking Angel." Buffy told her friend.

"What? How does he know about that?" Willow asked.

"I dunno, he just said he looked into it." She said with a shrug.

"So anyways, where's Angel, I wanna tell him something, you knowing what that something is." Buffy gave her a knowing look.

"Are you going to tell him?" Willow exclaimed.

"Yeah, well since everyone is saying that 'we think we should be together' and 'you guys are totally into each other' I thought I might tell him." She explained to her. "And yet again where's Angel?"

"Oh yeah um I think he is on the dance floor with Eve." Willow told her.

"Ok thanks." Buffy said to her and she walked out on to the dance floor looking for angel and then she found him.

On the, middle of the dance floor with Eve grinding against him and went in for kiss and he accepted it and they kissed. Buffy's heart broke into pieces, a small tear escaped her eye, then she saw them heading off the dance floor, then she stormed off looking for Parker she spotted him and grabbed him and kissed him forcefully on the lips, just as Angel spotted them, his heart broke into pieces. 'Guess she likes him after all.' He thought and he and Eve just went towards the tale Willow was at.

"What's going on I thought Buffy doesn't like him?" Angel asked Willow.

"Yeah well she said that their date was going ok, but she doesn't like him she likes another guy." Willow told him.

"Oh really who is it?" Eve asked her leaning forwards.

"Ugh as if I'm going to tell you." Willow said to her.

"Oh sorry just wanted in on the gossip." Eve said and leaned back into the chair.

Buffy and Parker came over and Buffy sat on the stool beside Angel and Parker sat beside Willow.

"Where are Xander and Cordelia?" Buffy asked Willow.

"Oh they're on the dance floor making out." Willow informed her.

"Oh OK." She said.

"Uh, Buffy I need to talk to you, privately." Angel said to her standing up.

"Oh ok, back in a minute you guys." She said as she also stood up and followed Angel to where ever he was going.

"Ok what's up?" Buffy asked him.

"What are you doing kissing Parker like that?" Angel asked roughly.

"Oh so you can kiss and dance with Eve like that, but I can't kiss Parker like that?" Buffy asked him roughly as well and her voice getting loud and full of jealousy.

"What?" Angel asked.

"You and Eve were bumping and grinding against each other and you kissed I saw it all and I wanted to tell you something important but it's not gonna happen now." Buffy shouted to him and started to walk away.

Angel reached out and grabbed her arm and pulled her backwards, "What were you going to tell me?" Angel asked her.

"Nothing it doesn't matter." She told him as she started to walk away.

Angel yet again pulled her back by the hand that was still attached to her upper arm, "It obviously was important enough to get you like this, so just tell me." Angel; shouted and asked her.

"It doesn't matter!" Buffy this time all round shouted which made people sitting by look at them.

Buffy saw this and said to him, "Angel not her somewhere else please."

"No Buffy I want to know NOW!" Angel said to her.

"OK I Love You God Dammit!" Buffy exclaimed.

This brought a shock to Angels face, "You… love… me?" he asked.

"Yes, I love you." She said quietly looking into his beautiful dark chocolate brown eyes, getting lost in them.

He was still registering on what she has just told him, ' She loves me! She loves me! Tell her back, tell her back!'

Just as he was about to say something she cut in with, "It's ok, I get it, you don't feel the same, I'm just glad I got it out. I guess I'll see you around then, Bye!" Buffy said disappointed and broken. Her hazel eye filling with tears as she walked away.

"But Buffy…!" Angel shouted over the music to her. She didn't here him and just ran towards to the table and Parker and asked him can they leave and they went all the while Angel chasing after them. He got to the table and Willow asked, "What happened there?"

"Nothing, just letting out our feelings." He told her, and sat down beside Eve.

"Well it must have been some feelings you let out, because she looked really upset and hurt." Eve said to him.

"Yeah well they were really important feelings." He told her in his brooding voice, and Willow knew that voice and her eyes widened knowing what sort of feelings they had let out.

Xander and Cordy came over to the table.

"Hey where'd Buff go? I was hoping for dance later." Xander asked everyone at the table. Willow was ready to tell him what happened and Angel just cut in and told him that she felt sick and she went home. After that the night just went on and he would probably talk to Buffy tomorrow at school, he was brooding the whole night until time to go. He danced with Eve a few times though.

----------

"Thanks for leaving early with me." Buffy thanked Parker.

"No problem." Parker said back.

"Parker about what happened with the kiss, it doesn't mean anything it was just a kiss ok." Buffy told Parker.

" Oh come on Buffy I know you like Angel but you also like me, I could tell with that kiss you gave me and the way you dressed for our date, you want it off me so badly you would do anything." Parker said to her while moving his hand up her leg and under her skirt.

"Parker what are you doing! I told you I'd rather be friends! I don't want to be anything more to you OK! " Buffy shouted at him and moved his hand and unbuckled her seat belt and went to open the door but Parker locked the doors.

"Parker open the door!" Buffy shouted at him.

"No Buffy I want you right here, right now." He said as he unbuckled his belt and leaned towards her for a kiss, and he grabbed her head forward and roughly kissed her Buffy tried to push him off but he was too strong. He gave a crooked smile and sat up to unbuckle his beat from his trousers, Buffy's eyes widened at what he was doing he was keeping her down on the seat as he undid his zipper and his erection sprung out. Buffy started struggling against him. "Buff stop that or you are going to make it harder for yourself. Now! Suck it!" he told her as he forced her head down on his cock. She started screaming. "Parker stop it please stop it!" she screamed at him. "Now Buffy why are you screaming it's only worse for you now isn't it?" Parker asked her sarcastically. Buffy had and idea that jumped into her head, then she put her plan into gear. Tears were still streaming down her face as she bent down towards his hard cock :Yeah that's right baby do what you are told, you whore!" Parker insulted her. Buffy got angry and pulled her fist out and punched his erection and went for his head getting her target, she unlocked the doors and got out at her side and ran across her street towards her house while Parker was moaning and whining about what she had done to him. "I'll get you BITCH! And your little boyfriend too!" He shouted at her.

Buffy got the front door of her house and she ran in and up to her room and stayed there and cried, until she fell asleep.

----------

She woke up about half an hour later, she kept having nightmares about that evenings events, when she thought about it she started crying again.

"Shhh… don't cry." She heard a voice she looked up and she saw Angel standing beside her bed. It wasn't new.

"I can't stop, it's so hard, I can't believe he did that to me! Oh god Angel I need you!" Buffy started crying again and pulled him into a hug.

"Buffy who and what are you talking about?" He asked.

She looked up at him into his eyes she gulped, "Parker, he nearly well tried to… to …r...ra…rape me!" She said uneasily .

"What!" He shouted, then relising that everyone else was asleep the said in a hushed tone, "He tried to rape you?"

"Yeah when he was dropping me off, I was getting out but he locked the doors and then he kissed me and undid his pants and told and forced me to…to… suck his dick. Then I uh I punched it and his face and unlocked the doors and got out." She told the man she loved about the evening events uneasily. She started to cry even more and Angel just hugged her tighter into his chest.

"What did you want to talk about?" She asked him already knowing what he wanted to talk about.

"Oh it's nothing." He told her.' I can't exactly tell her how **I** feel now can I.' He said to himself.

"Oh." She said quietly disappointed and just snuggled deeper into him, she smelled him 'I love his scent, and comfy body, too bad' she thought.

They sat like that until she fell asleep, he got up off the bed and tucked her in and gave her a kiss upon the head and went for the window.

"Angel." Buffy's quiet voice said.

She made Angel stop and turn, "Yeah?"

"Stay with me please?" She asked him in her little voice.

Angel thought about it and just quickly decided, "Sure, OK." He said as he took off his jacket and shoes and moved in beside her under the covers as Buffy scooted along to make room for him and she cuddle into him.

"Thank you. I really need you tonight as a friend OK." She said to him and drifted of to sleep.

"No problem." He whispered to her and laid his head on her head and whispered, "I love you too." Knowing Buffy didn't hear it he fell asleep.

Buffy just smiles in her sleep at what she had just heard. 'Now I know' she thought happily and then actually went to sleep.


	6. Regrets

**Title**: Not Everything's Perfect

**Author**: Sammy Jay

**Summary**: AU. Buffy faces up to Parker and Angel has a run in with Parker.

**Pairing**: B/A B/P A/E X/C W/O

**Rating**: NC-17

----------

Buffy woke up to find Angel not there. 'He probably went home this morning' she thought as she got out of bed and went to the bathroom for her morning shower.

(Hour later)

She was ready in her room. She wanted to impress Angel today especially after his confession last night. So she wore her jeans that her butt really approved of and a green tank top and her black boots that she had worn last night.

Last night. Her date. With Parker. PARKER.

All of the events from last night came rushing back into her mind. She burst into tears and fell to the floor. All of her make-up getting ruined. She had been lying there crying until she heard her mom shouting her down for breakfast and she then thought that she wouldn't let Parker get to her like this and show him that she wasn't crying about what he nearly did to her and that he was a piece of shit, nothing, worthless and meaningless and A WASTE OF SPACE! Buffy let her female pride into her and stood up sharply, redid her make up as if she had just put it on. She walked down stairs and Into the kitchen to find Dawn, Oz, Riley, Hank and Joyce all in the kitchen.

"Hey honey. You want breakfast?" Joyce asked her daughter as she came into the kitchen, holding up a bowl of coco pops to her.

"Um, no I'm not hungry." She told her mother and sat on the stool beside Riley and said Good Morning to him and he said it back and continued reading his paper.

"What are you doing here anyways? I thought you had your own place?" Oz asked his older brother.

"What? I just wanted to stay her tonight." Riley told him looking around at his family as they gave him a look.

"What I did! Ok I wanted moms big breakfast thingy she makes, but I guess she didn't make it this morning." He confessed.

"Well Riley you should have better luck next time." Hank told his eldest son with a laugh.

"Right well I better go get Angel to drive me." Buffy said to her family as she jumped off of her seat beside Riley and darted towards the front door until her mother shouted, "Oh Honey Angel called before you came down this morning, Said he couldn't take you to school this morning."

"Did he say why?" she asked her mother with a voice full of hurt.

"Um, he said he had to sort something out." Joyce said to her daughter and shrugging.

"Buffy I'll drive you to school ok." Oz told his twin.

"Thanks Oz." She said gratefully and went to sit in the living room and plopped down on the sofa.

After a few seconds Dawn came into the living room, "What's up with you?"

"Nothing." Buffy said to her sister with a motionless expression. 'Why isn't he picking me up? He loves me. He even said it last night. Maybe he didn't think I heard him. But I did. I did hear him. I'll have to tell him today at school. But what is he going to sort out?' she thought as Dawn was talking to her but she didn't hear a word.

---------

Angel had decided to go into school early this morning he called Joyce to let her know that he couldn't pick up Buffy.

When he got to the school he saw Parker with some girl 'junior' Angel thought as he got out of the car and towards Parker.

"PARKER!" Angel shouted him.

"Hey Angel man! Good M…" Parker said to him as he pushed the girl out of his embrace but was interrupted by the fist that came to his face and he fell to the floor.

"… Morning" he finished. "What the fuck man!"

"Stay away from her!" Angel shouted at him as he started walking towards the entrance of the school.

"Oh your little Buffy. I always thought she was a screamer, but until last night I got a lot out of her than I would've thought. But I didn't like her she not my type a little too rough." Parker practically bragged about him 'getting together' with Buffy. By this time the girl had walked away from the scene and into the school.

Angel just turned around and started laughing at the boy, not man, boy in front of him.

He just kept laughing until Parker asked him what he was laughing at.

"You. You did not hook up with Buffy, you tried to rape her, you nearly raped her and she beat up your ass for it to and that is what I'm about to do." And with that Angel's fist flew out and into his face and Parker punched him back. They started into a fight and by this time about the full school had arrived and were watching Angel kick Parkers' ass.

Oz drove in to the school parking lot with Buffy, Dawn, Willow, Kate, Anya and Xander all in the back of his van. He and Willow being at the front.

"Ooo! What's happening over there?" Xander shouted with excitement.

"Dunno!" Kate said calmly and got hiked up, "Let's go find out!"

Everyone rushed out of the van and ran over to what was happening. They where standing at the back of the crowd because it was so big.

"What's happening?" Anya asked one of the girls in her year.

"Oh Angel Giles is kicking Parker Abrams because of some girl! Angel I kicking his ass!" the girl told Anya and the rest of the group who where standing around her.

"What!" Buffy shouted. "Oh God!" She pushed her way through the crowd until she got to the front and she saw that Angel was indeed kicking Parker's ass, sure Parker got a few punches here and there but Angel was definitely winning.

'Ugh, he's so cute when he's angry! Wait a minute I have to stop this!' she thought as she looked at them on the ground. Angel straddled Parker's waist pulled him up by the collar and continuously punched him. She had let it go too far, so decided to stop the fight.

She ran into the middle of the crowd and she tried to pull Angel's arm back shouting, "Stop it! Angel!" but instead it punched her right in the face while he was punching Parker. Her head cocked back by the pressure he had put on his punches.

Angel turned around to see whom he had punched and he saw Buffy her nose bleeding from his punch. By this time all of their friends crowded round her.

"Shit!" Angel shouted. He looked around him everyone in the school was watching him and he didn't realize them he was too busy beating up Parker.

He ran over to Buffy saying, "Buffy I'm so sorry you have no idea how sorry I am. Sorry for hitting you. I'm so sorry! It was an accident," He kept saying to her over and over again and he had pulled her into a hug.

"It's ok Angel, it's just a nose bleed and a painful bone" she joked and laughed.

He laughed to. "Sorry."

"Will you please stop saying that? I know it was accident!" Buffy said to him.

"Ok." He said, "So is it OK that I beat up Parker for you?"

"It is most definitely fine!" Buffy said smiling at him and pulled him into a hug. By this time everyone had decided just to leave them on their own. But there were still a few on lookers

"Thank you! For being there for me, for beating him up for me, for loving me!" She said as she looked up at him. He looked down at her and into her eyes.

Her nose - bleed had stopped he took a wipe thing from his backpack and took away the bleeding one and wiped away the blood stains on her nose. She just looked into his big dark chocolate brown soulful eyes and drowned in them and smiled. He gave her his side smirk that always made her go weak at the knees.

"How did you know?" he asked her.

"Well when you said it last night, I sorta gave it away." She said sarcastically.

"Well I thought that you were asleep." He told her.

"You thought I was asleep?" she asked him angrily.

"Yeah." He said to her.

"So you didn't want to tell me!" she said and pushed her self away from him, "You wanted to keep it to yourself and act as if nothing happened?"

"Buffy what?" Angel asked her when he moved in towards her and she moved back.

"You said that you thought I was asleep, which means that you didn't want to tell me and that hurts Angel, it hurts that you didn't want to tell me." She told him as tears escaped her eyes and she started walking away from him.

"Buffy wait!" He shouted to her confused as well and pulled her arm back to look at him.

"No! Angel! I'll talk to you later ok!" And with that she walked away into the school building

"SHIT!" Angel cursed at him self. "How can that one little sentence lead to this, GOD!"

He went towards homeroom when the bell went and Snyder stopped him and told him to come to his office, and we all know what for. So Angel was suspended for 1 week and he didn't see Buffy.

----------

"Any you guys know where Angel is?" Buffy asked as they got to lunch.

"Yeah he got suspended for 1 week for beating up Parker." Xander told her.

"Really!" She said, as she sat down beside him. "Well I'm not surprised there, Snyder has been waiting for an excuse to do something to him."

"I know, ugh… he's such a little troll!" Faith said.

"So B, we saw you and Angel getting all cuddly we when we went away and then all not so cuddly. What happened?" Faith asked her.

Buffy looked at Oz not really wanting to discuss it in front of him, "I'll tell you guys later ok."

"Ok." Anya said and they got back to eating there lunch until Eve came up to them.

"Hey you guys! Is Angel here?" She asked them looking at Buffy.

"Um no he's suspended." She told her.

"Oh ok, I wanted to discuss our plans for tonight. Oh well doesn't matter I'll call. Ok Bye!"

"Bye." Buffy said quietly and confused.

"B you alright?" Faith asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'll be back in a second." She told her friends she got up and stormed towards one of the tables that Scott Hope was sitting at and was greeted by him saying, "Hello Buffy! What can I do for you?"

"You can take me out on a date tonight at 7!" she told him. He has asked to go on a date with her before summer had started, but she had said no. And now with Angel going on another date with Eve she is asking Scott on a date. It's only fair. Scott was a sweet guy and he wouldn't hurt her, not like Parker did anyway. She waited on his answer.

"Yeah sure, ok!" Scott stumbled, not believing that Buffy was asking him out on a date.

"Great! So pick me up at 7 ok. I live at 1630 Revello Drive!" With that Buffy walked away from his table and back to her own and sat down. When she looked up all of her friends were looking at her.

"Buffy what did you just do?" Kate asked her

"I asked Scoot on a date. Is that okay?" She asked her friend looking at them all in anger with Angel.

They all took the hint and blabbed out:

"Yeah it's your choice."

"Up to you."

"Sure"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Yeah."

"Hey it's your life."

"Are you sure?" Cordelia asked.

"What?" she asked her.

"Are you sure you want to go n a date with Scott. What about Angel?" She questioned her. "We all saw you guys cuddly and I'm not one for eavesdropping but I heard you both basically I Love You."

"When did you hear that?" she asked.

"When I was walking by you guys I heard." She told her.

Buffy looked at all of her friends as they stared at her.

"He's going on a date with Eve ok. That's it! I want to date to," Buffy said.

"Why don't you fight for him!" Anya said

"I am. I'm going on a date with Scott to make him jealous!" Buffy said with a smile and all of the girls squealed with joy.

The bell rang out and they went to class.

**Attention all reviewers and readers:**

**I need help with the next chapter!**

**PLEASE mail me with any suggestions!  
PLEASE!**

**Thank you, Sammy Jay xx**


	7. Things are about to get very interesting

**Title**: Not Everything's Perfect

**Author**: Sammy Jay

**Summary**: AU. Buffy faces up to Parker and Angel has a run in with Parker.

**Pairing**: B/A B/Scott A/E X/C W/O

**Rating**: NC-17

---------

At the Bronze Buffy was sitting with Scott on one of the sofas.

"So Scott! What are you planning to do when school finishes?" Buffy asks her date.

"Em… I'm hoping to get into Harvard Law and then open my own firm!"

"Cool you have a good ambition." She complimented

"Thanks! So what about you?"

"Me? Well, I'll go to any good collage as long as they'll have me and I want to be and magazine journalist and then hopefully open up my own magazine!" She told him.

"Now you have a lot of ambition!" he complimented her this time.

Buffy laughed and bowed her head, then she felt a tingle she looked and she saw Angel come in through the door, alone.

'No Eve?' she thought with a frown.

"Buffy you ok?"

She turns toward him. "Uh… yeah. I'm cool"

----

When Angel walked into the Bronze he knew she was there, like he could feel her and sense her. He caught a seat at the bar and ordered a coke. He looked around for her, he knew she was there. Scanning the incredibly large crowd he found her. He smiled inside but then looked to her left and saw she was with Scott Hope. Angel growled. He caught her gaze at him. She turned away quickly and grabbed Scott and pulled him onto the dance floor.

"Things are about to get interesting!' they both thought aloud to them selves.

-------

I know this Chapter is very very very short! But I just wanted to give you all a little something! I'll put the next Chapter up shortly!

Thank Sammy Jayxx


	8. Things are now very interesting

**Title**: Not Everything's Perfect

**Author**: Sammy Jay

**Summary**: AU. Buffy is on a date with Scott to make Angel jealous on his date with Eve, but Angel doesn't go on his date with Eve so he sees Buffy and Scott on their date, and he is angry!

**Pairing**: B/A B/Scott A/Anon

**Rating**: PG-13

----------

Buffy was grinding against Scott as soon as they got on the dance floor.

/Shake it up, shake it up girl  
Shake it up, bass  
Hey! Shake it up, shake it up\\\

Angel grabbed the arm of the girl who was eyeing him up and down at the bar and took her onto the floor without her complaining. He took them near Buffy and Scott where "dancing".

/_She makes me think of lightning in skies  
Her name She's sexy!  
How else is God supposed to write  
Her name She's sexy! \\\_

Buffy saw Angel take the girl onto the dance floor and started moving fast against Scott. He just stood there with his hands on her hips, gawking at her. She wasn't paying attention to what Scott was doing more at what Angel was doing with the girl as she ground against Angel.

'Move it bitch! That's my man!' she thought angrily! She got back to her "dancing".

/_Move, she wants to move  
But you're hogging her, you're guarding her  
She wants to move she wants to move  
She wants to move she wants to move  
But you're hogging her, you're guarding her damn\\\_

The girl Angel was "dancing" with saw Buffy stare at him and Angel stares back. She stopped, "What's your name?"

"Angel."

"Angel? Sorry but that is kind of girly."

"Thanks!" he said sarcastically 'God she reminds me of Buffy!'

"Your?" he asked her.

"Aaliyah"she told him.

"That's a lovely name." He complimented her. 'It is! It suits her'

"Who's that girl over there?" she asked narrowing her eyes to Buffy, as she was just sitting down with Scott.

"That's Buffy!" he told her through gritted teeth, "My Friend."

"Oh, but you don't wanna be just friends?" she asked. Now they were sitting down.

/_Mister! Look at your girl, she loves it!  
Look at her I can see it in her eyes  
She come here babe hopes this lasts forever, Hey! \\\_

"No! She doesn't either."

"So what's the problem?"

Angel told her the whole story of how he had told her he loved her and she did the same and she thought he didn't want her to know.

"Wow. She is messed up. No offense to her." She covered before he defended her.

He laughed and nodded. 'It was true. She was messed up with what happened with Parker'

_/Her off beat dance makes me fantasize  
Her curves She's sexy!  
Her ass is a spaceship I want to ride _

_Her ass She's sexy!  
Move, she wants to move_  
_But you're hogging her, and guarding her  
She wants to move she wants to move  
She wants to move she wants to move  
But you're hogging her, you're guarding her beat it!\\\_

Buffy was staring at Angel laughing with that girl and she got jealous

"You ok?" Scott asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm totally fine. Why aren't you?"

"No I'm totally fine. It's just you look… angry. You angry with me?"

"Oh no Scott, I'm not angry with you, I'm angry at Angel!"

"Why?"

"He is over there with that girl flirting with her and he's only known her for a few minutes and he doesn't even do that with me even though we confessed our love to each other and we've known each other since we were like 5 years old and I just want him!" Buffy was shouting and also basic screaming, Scott just sat wide-eyed. Everyone was looking at them including Angel and Aaliyah.

What Buffy hadn't realized that the DJ had stopped the music while she was shouting.

"Oh my god!" Buffy said silently.

She looked at Angel with puffy teary eyes. 'He looks hurt, what have I done?'

Angel got up off of his seat ready to walk towards her, but she had already ran out of the door.

"Buffy!" Angel shouted as she ran out the door.

He grabbed his jacket and said sorry to Aaliyah and ran out after her.

The DJ continued the music as they went out of the Bronze.

/Mister! Look at your girl, she loves it!  
I know you love it girl I can see it in her eyes  
She - hopes this lasts forever Hey!

Ehh, this is your part girl  
Uh, this is your part girl!  
(Move, she wants to move) c'mon!  
OWW! Move, she wants to move  
Man(and move, she wants to move  
Move, she wants to move  
But you're hogging her, you're guarding her  
BEAT IT!

Mister! Look at your girl damn she loves it!  
She loves I can see it in her eyes  
She - hopes this lasts forever, Hey! c'mon  
Mister! Look at your girl (look at your girl) she loves it!  
She wants it I can see it in her eyes  
She - hopes this lasts forever, Hey!

Somebody get us some water in here!  
Cause it's HOT!\\\

---------

Song N.E.R.D – She Wants To Move.


	9. Confessing in the Rain

**Title**: Not Everything's Perfect

**Author**: Sammy Jay

**Summary**: AU. Buffy and Angel talk in the rain!

**Pairing**: B/A

**Rating**: PG-13

----------

She ran as fast as she could with tears streaming down her face like and river flowing fast, out of the Bronze but her feet didn't really take her far, she was in the parking lot of the Bronze, then it started to rain. ' My night couldn't get any worse'

Until she heard Angel call her name. She turned around and she saw him chase after her.

"Buffy! What just happened in there?" He pleaded her to tell him.

"Gee Angel I thought it was pretty obvious! You were in there throwing yourself over some girl you'd just met. And you probably would've bedded her if I hadn't made a huge fool of myself!" she screamed at him over the thundering rain.

"So you were jealous!" he confirmed for her.

"Yes! Yes I was. Is that what you wanted to hear! I was jealous of you throwing yourself over that girl in there and you had just met her and I have been in front of you your whole life and you don't do ANYTHING!" she screamed at the end.

"Just say it Buffy! Just say that you love me and all of this, all of this will be over and we can be together!" he screamed back and moved closer to her with their faces just millimeters away, he had a grip of her upper arm. They were now soaking wet in the cold and were drawing attention towards them.

Buffy was crying from all of the shouting that they gave each other. She looked up at him, "I-I-I c-can't!"

"Why not?" he asked her his jaw clenching waiting for her answer.

"Because I'm not sure that you love me as much as you claimed!" she told him tearing her grip away from his arm and turned to walk away, but he grabbed her back again just like he had done the last time and turned her around to have her directly face to face with him.

"I Love You! I love you so much. I always have and I always will. That was a stupid excuse for you not to love me. You know I do! I will do anything to prove that I love you. I will run to the top of the highest building and shout it from the rooftops; I will make sure they will have it as a headline in the local newspapers. You see, I will do anything to prove my love for you!" he told her whilst crying. "So now that you know that I definetly love you, will you please say it back?"

Buffy was shivering, crying and completely thrown back by what he just confessed, she looked up at him. Their eyes connected, she put her hands on the back of his neck and brought her eyes to be directly in front of his, "I love you, I've tried not to but, I can't stop! I've loved you for so long and all of my feelings have built up for so long that I can't even begin to explain it!"

"Me to! I've loved you so much, for so long, even ask the guys!" he told her laughing.

She laughed, "Well you should ask the girls."

He laughed with her. She brought his head down towards hers and leaned in towards him and his lips descended on her hers. Sparks of electricity went through them both. Buffy pushed her tongue into his mouth and he accepted. The kiss had gone on forever, as it seemed. But they do have to breathe so they pulled away from each other, breathing heavily.

"That was um… was um… WOW! Is all I can say" Buffy said breathlessly as she stared again.

"Yeah (deep breathe) me too." Angel said breathlessly as well.

"So what does this mean for us?" Buffy asked him.

"I love you!"

"I love you too!" She said back to him and jumped into his arms and kissed him like there was no tomorrow.

Angel broke the kiss for the second time, "Maybe we should get inside somewhere. It's getting really cold and we're so wet."

Buffy got out of his arms and looked at him and stuttered out, "W-w-well we c-could go to m-my place? My parents are out of town."

"Really?" Angel knew what she was asking him. " Are you sure?"

"I've never been more surer of anything before. I-I want it to be you." She confessed to him.

Angel was embarrassed but he told her and he took her small hands in his large ones, "A-and I want it to be you."

"Really? You're a virgin? I thought you broke your virginity with what's her face oh yeah Darla the dog faced whore!" she asked him.

"I didn't I lied to the guys because they were beating me up about that I wanted to wait for the right person." He told her his explanation.

"That is me right?" she asked him.

"Well it kind of is since I am asking it to _be you_" he emphasized his words.

"Oh yeah, right, you are, aren't you, and I'm asking it to be you aren't I?" she stuttered.

"Hey you don't have to if you don't want to." He told her.

"No, no, no I want to I'm just a little nervous that's all." She told him.

"Yeah me too. We really should get inside!"

"Ok let's go!"

They took Angel's car and drove to her house.

When they got inside took of their coats and went in the living room Angel asked, "Where's Oz, Dawn and Riley?"

"Well Oz is staying with Willow for the night, Dawn is with my parents out of town and Riley, well he has his own apartment doesn't he." She told Angel.

" Oh yeah so." Angel said.

"So."

He stalked across the living room pulled her to him and kissed her with such a passion that William Shakespeare would never be able to explain. She hoisted her legs up and wrapped them around his waist and Angel took them up the stairs both taking off each other's clothing without breaking contact.

And they finally had made it to her room.


End file.
